Heartless Confessions of Unicorn Chasing
by MeetVirginia
Summary: "We were the three Hufflepuffs of the family. We'd cried the first week, and never written home. We'd sat in the dark just to feel brave. We'd hated it... until we found each other. We were the Puff Pack: Louis, Hugo and I."


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling :/**

The steam hugged the platform like an old friend. Blinking rapidly, I smiled; it was excited to see it. Ducking through the smog of people, I left Mum and Dad behind. Mum was smiling, Dad wasn't. He avoided the platform the same way he avoided Hogwarts. _Too many memories_, Mum had explained to us since we were young. I turned back to Dad, who gave me a stiff wave. I waved back distractedly, searching for my friends. I spotted Aunt Hermione first, and hurried over to their family. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were bickering, per usual.

"Ronald! It's _not_ that I doubt you-" I overheard Hermione say. "It's just-"

"Roxy!" I was enveloped in a short hug.

"Hi Rose."

"Hi Roxy."

"Hi Scorpius." He nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They'd graduated last year.

"Scorpius is building sets at Hogwarts."

"For what?" I asked skeptically. Rose smiled slyly.

"Super secret stuff." She answered.

"It's in the prophet this morning," Scorpius whispered playfully. He outstretched his copy, which I took, scanning the page. "BEEDLE AND BARD: 200th Aniversary Spectacular," I read, but Hugo appeared before I could speculate.

"HI!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his chest. To me, Hugo was a giant.

"Are you smelling me?" he asked..._I hadn't stuffed my nose into his chest or anything like that_. I shook my head furiously.

"-You smell nice."

"Okay Roxy." Pause. "You can stop smelling me now."

"Okay" I said. I slid away, grinning. "Have you seen Louis?"

"He's probably hiding."

"From what?"

"From you, do you smell everyone you meet now?"

"I haven't _just_ met you!" I retorted.

"Well you're cle-"

"PUFF PACK," Louis yelled into the crowd. People stared. We spun around. He was standing atop his suitcase ten meters away, hand at his brow in a firm solute. Grinning, we cheered, rushing at our veela cousin.

"It's Louis! Smell him too!" Hugo yelled, diving through the crowd. People stared at us like we were crazy, which was fine. We were. We clambered atop Louis' suitcase like a boat, elevated above the swarming crowd. We hugged and stomped, everything shiny and funny. We were going back!

We stepped off Louis' suitcase minutes later, and paraded around. Louis and Hugo pinned my arms to their sides in attempt to calm me down. _Stop grinning,_ they repeated on a two second interval. The thing was, it only made me laugh harder. Suddenly the train lurched, and I scanned the crowd for my family. Mum was hugging Dad, whispering something.

"Erm…Hi."

"Oh Roxy! We'll miss you."

"Bye- bye Foxy Roxy" Dad said.

"Dad, Fred's the redhead!" I said, pointing at my perfectly dark head of hair.

"The world hates me," Dad sulked. "I only named you that so I could make that joke!" Mum elbowed Dad.

"Bye Dad," I said, hugging him quick. "Mum-" With a kiss I boarded the train.

I walked towards the front of the train where we usually sat. I passed the Gryffindors (Read: everyone) in their garish red regalia. I passed the Slytherins trading wry comments, and talking over plans. I passed the Ravenclaws, who seemed to distracted to be clever. They were all staring at a yellow-lit glass jar, which a dimpled boy claimed contained a fairy.

I found our compartment and sat down opposite Louis and Hugo. We were the three Hufflepuffs of the family. We'd cried the first week, and never written home. We'd sat in the dark just so we could feel brave. We'd hated it... until we found each other. We made a club, a password, and a name. We were the Puff Pack. Three members:

Louis Weasley- 17 years old. He had that "wry, boyish charm" I had once been informed. Girls fell all over him, and he didn't notice. "What?" He'd ask after they left and I burst out laughing. "She was just being friendly," he'd say defensively. He was my go- to cousin. What was I going to do when he left? Louis knew how to say the right thing, a talent Hugo couldn't even imagine. Not that I didn't love Hugo Weasley- 16 years old.

Hugo was like a bear. He was six foot three, with bronze, curly hair. He had a boyish smile, and no apt for people. He was similar to his father in that way, I'd been told. Hugo had the best intentions, but he _always_ said his opinion at the wrong time. I'd watch, shaking my head, as he turned red and shuffled his feet. Hugo was probably the best "magician" of the three of us. He was a talented transfiguration student. We'd watched him dissolve a chalice into a metal ball and whip it half way across the room. When you didn't find Hugo in the common room, you found him out of doors. He'd turn leaves into butterflies, and sticks into serpents. I thought Hugo was the coolest person ever for that.

Then there was me. I'm Roxanne Nymphadora Weasley (Lord, someone had to take that name.) A short and skinny fifth year with wild black curls, cashew skin, blue eyes. I'm...please don't make me do this; I have no idea who I am. Ask Hugo.

"-That's my Roxy."

"What?"

Hugo guffawed in a perfect interpretation of Professor Slughorn. (That was Hugo's other talent...impersonations.) "Everyone look at Roxy! Yes...perfect poise. You brushed your hair... twice this morning? Ahh, it payed off." I shook my head.

"I'm not a potion-"

"Crikey, she's a beauty that one." Louis jested in a poor, australian accent. We stared at him, waiting to laugh.

"Steve Irwin?" He prompted. "The crocodile hunter?" He asked again. We shook our heads. "No one?"

"Is this a muggle thing?"

"Yes...Fiona showed me-"

"FEE-OH-NAH?"

"Who's Fiona," asked Hugo, crossing his arms.

"...A friend."

"A pretty muggle friend?" I chirped.

"You don't...you don't love me anymore Lou" Hugo asked in mock betrayal. I tossed a jellybean at his head.

"Team Fiona!" I called. Louis tried to change the topic desperately.

"Whats this?" He asked, grabbing the Prophet from my hand

"...Oh, Scorpius gave that to me." I played along.

"Never liked the guy," Hugo said casually, taking the paper from Louis and leafing through it.

"Yes, we know." Louis and I informed him.

"Well," Hugo said, struggling with his "casual" tone. "What did he tell you? Besides: I'm screwing your sister."

"They talked about...sets." I said, looking back at the article. "Guys look at this..._BEEDLE AND BARD: 200th Aniversary Spectacular, _what do you thing that means?" Hugo shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Read it!" Louis said.

"This year, in celebration of the 200th Aniversary of Beetle and Bard, in honor of the- bla bla bla. Big celebration...umm."

"You can't skip parts!" Said Louis.

"You read it." I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Roxy." He said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, on the 10th of June, The Ministry had reported a festival will take place in celebration of the most influential children's book of the last millennium. The highlight of the night will be the five stories, preformed by the children of today. As of this morning Hogwarts is set to preform two of the plays, and WADA the other three."

"Wada?" I asked. "Who is Wada."

"Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts," Hugo informed me. "I heard Mum talking about it once."

"Wow, they must be good. Wait, which plays are we preforming?" I asked. Louis scanned the page.

"ummm...Warlock's Hairy Heart, and The Fountain of Fair Fortune." I shrugged.

"Shouldn't we do The Tale of the Three Brothers?" I asked. "Considering Uncle Harry and everything?"

"It's not fair," Louis agreed. "But I like Fair Fortune." Hugo shrugged.

"We won't be in them anyway." He said. "There are maybe two male roles. And for girls? five."

I nodded. "We'll see." Louis gave me a "wry" smile.

**:D ...this is only the beginning.**

**If you like this story, please tell me so.**

**Thanks!**

**-Vi**


End file.
